


Tears and Pancakes

by hachyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: B), Happy Ending, M/M, a bit of angst smut and fluff, also sorry if the tense changed in the middle of the sentences, theres burnt undercooked and ok ok pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachyu/pseuds/hachyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa sleeps with Hinata when Hinata's with Kageyama for the 4th time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears and Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to balance Oikawa and Hinata as much as possible in this fic, and made it a bit angst :0

The first, second and third time it happens, Oikawa likes to admit that he pretends that Hinata doesn’t do it because he’s upset at Kageyama. Oikawa knows he means well, that Hinata doesn’t want to cheat on Kageyama, but as he touches the small of Hinata’s back as Hinata arches his chest to Oikawa’s and slips a finger into Hinata - the moans Hinata make were just louder, more sultry, and it always seems that it’s affect always affected Oikawa more than the last time he hears it.

“Hinata…” Tooru whispers, and attempts to lean down to kiss Hinata’s cheek before being pulled to kiss on the lips - and its fast, rushed, messy, before it melted down to tender and soft traces of tongue to tongue, lips moving with need rather than pure lust, as if their hearts poured everything; or what Oikawa felt, at least. The kiss stops there, and it makes Oikawa tremble because Hinata made him feel so _so_ _ **so**_ good, like his heart is jumping up to his throat and his body shiver, but there is always next time, or Oikawa hoped so as he enters Hinata slowly. He knows the steps, an angle, and a little at a time for Hinata to adjust, and Oikawa takes this time to survey how beautiful, really, Hinata was. There are, of course, many instances to how beautiful Hinata can be. For example, the way he spikes, where his focused eyes never leaves the ball, and its the same way Hinata looks at him when they come. Another example is when Hinata jumps, because he is always giving his all when he does, and he does it to impress, which Hinata always seem to achieve when it comes to Oikawa. There are a lot of ways Hinata can be so overwhelmingly beautiful, and Oikawa's sure that there were still a lot of them to learn. If only their time together wasn't restricted to the court and the bed, merely just secrets hidden in the shadows.

Then Oikawa suddenly felt mildly disgusted with himself, as if he was fucking his underclassman's boyfriend with his heart on his throat for the first time.

But his thoughts were interrupted by Hinata, who moaned quietly, urging Oikawa to continue, and Oikawa pushes away the urge to stop because it feels wrong to participate for the first, second, third much less the fourth time, because he really likes Hinata despite the pain. Instead he pulls himself out, leaving the tip, before pushing it in, _slowly_ \- just the way Hinata likes it. Hinata's name settled on Oikawa's lips again and again as he repeated the gesture, and additionally with his fingers tracing Hinata's dick slowly, from the base to the tip and leaving no place untouched. For a fast and agile person at the court, he was the exact opposite in bed and loved being fucked slow, or well, fucking slow, as Oikawa experienced for their third time.

"Oikawa, Oikawa..." Hinata mumbles as Oikawa continues- going faster just a little bit with every stroke, and soon, Oikawa felt him squirm and shake under his fingertips, a signal that meant that he was close, and was Oikawa's favorite part of having sex with Hinata.

It was the same view, from the first night they did so and Oikawa was proud he was seeing this for himself. When Hinata is close to coming, he squirms, and whimpers, and his feet drag the bed sheet off the corners of the bed while one hand brushed the top part of his bangs just go see clearly. Then his face turns, and buries his face into the bed sheets and to stifle the loud loud moans that synced with Oikawa's hands on Hinata's dick. But Oikawa always learn new things every time they do it. This time,Oikawa notices Hinata breathing gets short, that his arms are around his shoulders but noticeably prevents himself from digging his nails into Oikawa's skin.

Oikawa considered telling him it'd be okay next time, if there ever was.

It happens in a mere second, but Oikawa could see it unravel, how Hinata arches his back, his voice rising then falling at his climax, his heels digging into the bed and his fingers gripping at Oikawa's hair, so so desperate. There was really no other word to describe how beautiful and how overwhelmed Oikawa feel by Hinata. He releases himself, before being reminded by the truth.

Immediately, he feels shitty as he falls to the bed, and pulls out of Hinata. He feels disgusted, and a lump hits his throat when Hinata buries his flaming orange hair against Oikawa's neck, satisfied. Something's churning within him and his skin prickles and he feels like he should be running away from this.

But Oikawa and immerses himself in the warmth of Hinata beside himself, and the arm wrapped around Oikawa's stomach, pretending that it'll still be there the next morning.

\---

Oikawa wakes up to a cold and sick stomach, and the absence of a presence beside himself. So this is how things turn out huh. He doesn't even feel like standing up to clean himself, but let himself simmer into the boiling water he's in. He felt disgusted by both himself and Hinata's actions, and he knew himself, that the ache in his chest won't stop until he stops what he's allowing Hinata to do. It didn't matter whether Oikawa finds Hinata one of the most amazing people in his life, whether he adored Hinata probably more than he ever thought, because things will never work out this way. The next time Hinata comes by his house, oh, Oikawa will have to get ready. To... to reject him, then he'll never have to see anything of him again. Never, never aga-

CLASH!!

Oikawa opens his eyes, sits up, his head whipping to the direction of the sound. The kitchen? The clash was then followed by a string of well-thought, almost-curses which Oikawa could only guess it was because that certain someone can't curse around his sister. Oikawa breaths slowly, the lump in his throat threatening to spill, and musters the courage to stand, and walk towards the source of the sound . Why is he still here?

As Oikawa slowly made his way to the kitchen, the noises subsides, and he can hear him, confirming the person, as if Oikawa could've somehow imagined it. “Ahhh, doodlebutt, he 's probably awake now,” Oikawa hears Hinata grumbling lowly to himself and as he did, he entered the kitchen, only to be greeted by Hinata wearing Oikawa's shorts and pants – all too big on him, reaching below his knees and past his shoulders. If not for the situation at hand, Oikawa would coo and embrace Hinata – because it is adorable, if not for the couple of pots and pans surrounding himself.

“UHM!!” Hinata cleared his throat, and stood straight, before bowing. “I broke up with Kageyama,” he said loudly – too loudly, in fact. “Before I came here yesterday night, and we talked about it,” he continued, head still bowed low. “We talked and I told him I was cheating on him with you and then he said he was doing the do with Suga, and uh- uhm ,”

“Hinata-”

“I just want to say I'm sorry!” Hinata interrupted. “For making you feel like I used you,” he said softly, too soft that Oikawa strained his ears to even hear him. “Or made you feel like you were part of something awful, I'm really – really terrible and I'm, - really sorry, you don't deserve this. I think you're an amazing, wonderful and you make me go all WAAAHHH and BWAA that I can't describe it -I just, used you!!! because of my stupid actions and I'm just – just really – really – I'm sorr-“ he cut himself short as a sob escaped audibly escaped his lips. Oikawa flinched at the sound, and immediately rushed forward at the sound, pulling Hinata's head up.

“Hinata...” Oikawa whispered, hugging him.

“It's okay if you don't like me,” he heard Hinata mumble against his shirt.

“Don't say that,” Oikawa said against the Hinata's fiery hair that always reminds him of the sun. “Don't - don't beat yourself up” he caressed and patted Hinata's back, and Hinata soon reciprocated the hug, sobbing into Oikawa's chest. It hurt to see Hinata feel this way, and Oikawa feels like he should feel worse towards Hinata, but he just couldn't, knowing that he still didn't mean to hurt him. He gulped and held Hinata in his arms as he continued. 

Soon, Hinata's tears and sobs dissipated, and they were just there, in silence, hugging each other as if they'd never see each other again. “Is it too much if I say that I still like you?” Oikawa mumbles, “Like, like-like you?” he lifts Hinata's head to reveal his tear stained face, red eyes and cheeks, and runny nose, and even then Oikawa still found him endearing. Hinata looks at him, wide-eyed, and Oikawa prepares himself for the worse.

Instead, Hinata stayed and looked up at Oikawa from his position, stars seemingly forming in his eyes. “Really?” he whispers in a soft voice, edging towards a squeal. “Me too,” he giggles, before jumping and wrapping his legs around Oikawa's waist in surprise.

“Wah -aghh!!” Oikawa yelped, and manged to balance himself with the weight of Hinata on his hips, only to be surprised again with a sweet peck on Oikawa's lips. Pouting, Oikawa looked at Hinata's cheeky smile, and snorted. “Are you done with the surprises?”

“Maybe,” Hinata stuck his tongue out playfully, giggling then sighing softly, kissing Oikawa again, and it forms into a deeper, more complete kiss while Hinata's hands traveled to Oikawa's hair, messing it up more. It felt like Oikawa could spend eternity in Hinata's arms, spend eternity to fully feel him, spend eternity to just be with him. Oikawa didn't even notice when they stopped kissing and merely looked at each other, panting and breath mixing. "How's that for a surprise?" he chuckled, still heavily breathing.

Oikawa merely shook his head and chuckled too, finally feeling as if everything has fallen into place perfectly. "Let's take it the couch the- ow!" Oikawa then tried to move to couch only for his foot to clash with one of the pots on the floor, and realized the mess.

“Oops… sorry for the mess, I tried to cook breakfast before… apologizing, but I .. don't really know how to cook,” Hinata cleared his throat, and looked abashedly down to the mess he created with the pots and pans, and additionally the milk, eggs and pancake mixture. “S-sorry,” he mumbled as he scratched the back of his head, and looked at Oikawa through his hair.

"Pfft," Oikawa laughed, a newfound happiness driving him. "I thought you knew how to cook,"

"WELL! I don't, so," Hinata pouted, and stood akimbo. "Do you?"

"Absolutely not," Oikawa replied, grinning anyways. "Lets just do whatever we can together, I'm starving," Oikawa said while yawning.

"Yep," Hinata cooed and kissed the side Oikawa's lips. "Together,"

\---

"This tastes absolutely horrible," Oikawa scrunches up his face as he takes one little bite of what looks like … a pancake? Or was it an egg? Then what was that black thing on that side? Oikawa couldn't even guess.

"Yeah," Hinata says and pokes around the Mysterious Food X on his plate, and even then as Hinata took another bite and his face scrunched up, Oikawa couldn't help but bite his lip and sigh happily at Hinata's presence. This was far better than what he expected from last night, Oikawa thought as he watched Hinata stab at another seemingly nice "pancake", took a bite of it and eyes sparkling with stars, the light capturing his face and lighting up his hair like some spotlight specially for Hinata. "Oikawa!!! I found a good one!!" he says, humming happily.

Yeah, far better than he expected.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was smutty, angsty and fluffy enough!!


End file.
